I AM THE BEST
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Menikah kontrak? Menikah demi uang? Oh, ayolah, itu sudah biasa. Banyak yang melakukannya, tapi apa benar ini hanya sekedar menikah kontrak? Apa Jaejoong benar-benar menerimanya? Iya? Tidak? Iya saja deh./YunJae/BL/Bacalah jika sempat.
1. Chapter 1

I AM THE BEST

(YunJae Fanfiction)

By:

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Romance

Rated:

M

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsure YAOI, bagi yang tidak suka diharap untuk tidak melanjutkan. Cerita ini FIKTIF belaka, jika ada kesamaan cerita dan kejadian, maka itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar dan dimohon untuk membacanya di tempat yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Summary:

Menikah kontrak? Menikah demi uang? Oh, ayolah, itu sudah biasa. Banyak yang melakukannya, tapi apa benar ini hanya sekedar menikah kontrak? Apa Jaejoong benar-benar menerimanya? Iya? Tidak? Iya saja deh.

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

 **PROLOG**

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menyirami bunga lily yang ditanamnya di halaman belakang mansion keluarga suaminya saat dua lengan besar memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang. Dan tak perlu dua kali berpikir lagi bagi Jaejoong untuk mengganti arah pancuran air dari selang ke belakang tubuhnya hingga mengenai wajah sang pelaku dan membuat tubuh orang itu basah.

"Yak! Akh!" teriak sang pelaku saat air mengenainya. Tubuhnya langsug mundur dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau malah menyiramku, baby?" ucap orang itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Tuan Choi. Dan lancang sekali kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu." Balas Jaejoong dingin tanpa menatap wajah pengganggunya.

"Oh, kau benar-benar… Yah, baiklah. Biar pun kau begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Baby."

Jaejoong menghentikan acara menyiram bunganya. Setelah meletakkan selang air, dia lalu berdiri menghadap pria tinggi berlesung pipi yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini tidak berhenti mengganggu kehidupannya.

"Kau lupa jika aku sudah menikah, Tuan Choi? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanku, dan akan aku pastikan, kau lah yang akan aku hancurkan." Ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Astaga, kau keras kepala sekali. Apa kau masih mau bertahan dengan si lumpuh itu? Oh Ay—"

Grep!

Syuuut! Druakh!

"UGH!" Choi Siwon meringis sakit ketika tubuhnya terbanting dengan keras di atas tanah setelah mendapatkan serangan punggung dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merapikan penampilan setelah menyerang Siwon, lalu menatap tajam laki-laki yang masih berbaring di tanah itu.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu, Tuan Choi? Jangan lancang." Jaejoong berjongkok, tepat di samping tubuh korbannya. "Akan aku pastikan, suatu hari nanti, mulut lancangmu itu akan memohon-mohon ampun pada suamiku."

Jaejoong kembali berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Kheh! Ha ha ha! Akan aku pastikan kau jadi milikku Baby! Dan akan aku hancurkan suamimu itu!" ucap Siwon sambil tertawa keras.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus. Orang itu memang sungguh keterlaluan.

"Bereskan dia." Perintah Jaejoong pada pelayan yang sedari tadi menungguinya disana.

Keputusan untuk menikah memang berat. Dan Jaejoong telah bersumpah tidak akan pernah main-main dengan yang namanya pernikahan. Dia akan terus bertahan, dan selama ada dirinya, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang boleh menjatuhkan sang suami. Jaejoong akan membawa kembali keluarga sang suami ke tingkat tertinggi.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Jaejoong bukan lagi anak dari keluarga kaya. Dia sekarang terbuang, lebih tepatnya tersingkir. Ayah maupun ibunya tidak lagi menaruh perhatian padanya. Setelah memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan masing-masing, keduanya pergi tanpa membawa Jaejoong yang saat itu masih berumur 16 tahun. Kini Jaejoong sudah dewasa, ya, umurnya sudah 22 tahun dan dia sudah cukup mandiri dengan kehidupan sederhananya.

Bukannya Jaejoong benci, hanya saja dia menyayangkan orang tuanya yang tidak menerima kehadirannya itu. Salah apa dirinya?

Dan sekarang, setelah perceraian orang tuanya, Jaejoong pun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hubungannya dengan sang terkasih hancur.

Apa ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Oh, yah, jika saja hal itu tidak membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Sekarang yang bagaimana?

Dua bulan setelah putus dari sang pacar, Jaejoong pun berusaha melupakan semua ingatan-ingatan buruknya. Sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan datang padanya. Sebuah pekerjaan menjadi seorang Host di salah satu klub malam. Menemani wanita-wanita kesepian yang butuh perhatian.

Melayani mereka layaknya Ratu dan memberikan kenyamanan agar perasaan mereka terasa lebih baik. Membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah pekerjaan dan memberi mereka semangat hidup. Setidaknya itulah pekerjaan Jaejoong sekarang.

Hingga suatu hari, Jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang pelanggan wanita yang menyeretnya ke dalam masalah keluarga si wanita tersebut.

.

"Maaf, Nyonya, Saya tidak bisa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Kau bisa melakukannya Hero. Aku merasa kau adalah orang yang tepat. Aku mohon Hero, aku akan memberi apapun yang kau inginkan, uang, mobil mewah, rumah, apapun itu. Tapi terimalah permohonanku ini. Aku mohon."

"Nyonya, mungkin masih ada kandidat lain. Banyak wanita—"

"Aku sudah muak dengan wanita-wanita sialan itu! Mereka hanya memanfaatkan keadaan dan lalu pergi begitu saja sebelum urusan mereka selesai! Mereka membuatku pusing karena aku harus mencari pengganti yang lain!"

"Nyonya…"

"Tidak Cuma sekali Hero-ah! Bahkan anakku sampai tidak percaya lagi pada orang lain! Mereka mempermainkan perasaan tulus anakku! Dan yang lebih penting! Hartaku terbuang sia-sia!"

Dan malam itu, diakhiri dengan pingsannya sang pelanggan. Dan yang menerima dampaknya adalah Jaejoong, teguran keras dia terima karena Jaejoong malah membuat pelanggan wanita itu bertambah stress.

Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong harus menemani sang pelanggan wanita hingga dia sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Para pelayan yang melihat keadaan mengenaskan majikan mereka menjadi panic. Jaejoong dengan suka rela menggendong tubuh pelanggannya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan.

"Eomma!" Jaejoong terkejut begitu dia hampir mancapai kamar sang wanita, seorang pria dengan topeng yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Ibu ku?" Tanya si pria dengan nada khawatir yang kental.

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuh wanita itu di atas ranjang dengan bantuan pelayan lainnya. Setelah di selimuti, Jaejoong hendak menjelaskan pada si pria, namun sebuah suara lain mengusik mereka.

"Wah, wah! Ada apa ini? Seorang nyonya Jung tak sadarkan diri dan… pulang dengan seorang pria muda? Apa wanita tua itu sudah berpaling ke daun-daun muda?"

"Diam! Jaga ucapanmu Siwon!" ucap Pria di kursi roda.

Jaejoong sendiri menatap tidak suka pada pria berlesung pipi yang masih asik bersandar di kusen pintu. Mata orang itu menatap remeh pada tubuh si wanita dan pria yang duduk di atas roda.

"Ini akan menjadi berita yang hangat diantara keluarga yang lain. Dan aku tidak sabar dengan kehancuran keluarga kalian…Jung." Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu terkekeh kecil. "Yah, selama kau tidak punya pasangan, akan semakin cepat aku merebut kekuasaanmu."

"Kau...uhgh!"

"Tidak akan ada orang yang benar-benar tulus padamu, Jung. Dan aku sangat suka ketika mereka malah menyerahkan diri mereka padaku, bukan padamu. Ha ha ha!" laki-laki itu terus tertawa.

Jaejoong menatap geram, kenapa pria di kursi roda itu tidak membalasnya? Kenapa dia hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk seperti itu. Dan kenapa semua orang yang ada di kamar ini, termasuk pelayan-pelayan itu tidak membela majikan mereka?

"Hentikan tawamu itu." Ucap Jaejoong, membuat semua mata beralih padanya. "Tawamu itu sungguh membuatku muak."

Sebelah alis Siwon terangkat, oh, dia baru memperhatikan wajah itu. Manis juga, pikir Siwon.

"Kau…" Siwon berjalan mendekat. "…sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan manis? Oh… kau manis juga untuk ukuran seorang pria."

Jaejoong menaikkan dagunya, "Aku sangat sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan, Tuan. Dan aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan kata-katamu yang beraroma busuk itu."

"Whoa!" Siwon bertepuk tangan keras sambil menatap kepada orang-orang yang ada di sana, lalu kembali menancapkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kata-katamu tajam juga, sayang. Dan jika aku boleh tahu, siapa kau sebenarnya? Dimana kau bekerja?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja aku ingin membawamu bersama ku. Oh, aku suka orang sepertimu."

Jaejoong tersenyum miring, "Oh, maaf sekali. Tapi aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk orang lain. Jadi aku menolak."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ini keputusannya. Dia pernah bersumpah akan hal ini. Dan sekarang… tanpa ragu dia akan memilih. Menyetujui apa yang dia tolak sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Hm….tidak masalah, bagaimana jika kau membuang kekasihmu itu dan—"

"Orang yang kau hina tadi… adalah calon suamiku."

"…"

"…"

Semua terdiam. Beberapa pasang mata menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong. Apa yang tadi pemuda itu katakan?

Calon suami? Yang tadi dihina oleh Siwon? Orang itu berarti?

"Bwahahahahahah!" Siwon tertawa keras hingga perutnya sakit. Dia masih tertawa saat perhatiannya kembali pada Jaejoong.

"Setelah wanita, sekarang pria? Apa wanita tua itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya? Hahahaha!" kata Siwon. "Orang yang aku hina tadi…adalah pria lumpuh buruk rupa di sampingmu itu. Apa kau yakin akan menikah dengannya?"

Jaejoong mengeratkan kepalan tagannya, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menghajar orang yang sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata sialan itu.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya." Kata Jaejoong.

"Heh." Remeh Siwon, lalu menarik pria yang ada di kursi roda, merampas topeng yang dikenakannya dan menghadapkannya pada Jaejoong. Nafas tercekat terdengar dari beberapa pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jaejoong saat tangan kasar Siwon membanting topeng milik pria yang ada di kursi roda. Dan seketika itu juga Jaejoong tertegun.

"Kau lihat?! Inilah wajah sebenarnya calon suami mu!" ucap Siwon. "Jangan membodohiku. Aku yakin wanita tua itu yang menyewamu untuk menjadi pasangan anaknya ini. Aku benarkan?"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Siwon yang masih bertahan dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" kata Jaejoong sambil menarik kembali tubuh pria yang tampak tercekik itu.

Siwon melepaskannya dan menatap datar pada Jaejoong.

"Kau akan menyesal menikah dengannya." Kata Siwon.

"Akan aku pastikan tidak, Tuan."

Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Dan mulai malam itu, Jaejoong telah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di mansion tersebut.

Sang Nyonya besar senang luar biasa, namun tidak dengan anaknya. Dan pernikahanpun terjadi selang satu minggu setelah malam itu. Dan Jaejoong resmi menyandang marga Jung dan menjadi pendamping seorang Jung Yunho.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

"Coba lihat, Yun. Aku yakin mereka akan terkejut dengan kedatangan kalian. Ah, Joongie akan sangat menawan dengan jas ini." Ucap Jung Heechul.

"Sudahlah Eomma. Aku tidak perlu datang ke acara itu." Yunho memutar kursi rodanya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Mata sipitnya menatap punggung orang yang sedang menyirami bunga di luar sana. Punggung laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau harus Yun. Ini kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkan Jaejoongi pada mereka semua."

"Tidak Eomma. Aku…"

"Apa kau masih belum bisa percaya pada Joongie, Yun?"

"Eomma, ini tidak semudah kelihatannya." Yunho menunduk. "Dia hanya pelindung yang kau beli."

"Yunho!" Heechul berjalan mendekati Yunho dan menatap langsung pada mata anaknya itu. "Eomma yakin Jaejoong melakukan ini bukan karena uang yang Eomma berikan. Eomma yakin dia benar-benar tulus padamu, Yun. Dia benar-benar mau membantu keluarga kita."

"Tapi dia bisa dalam masalah, Eomma." Yunho mendesah. "Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Melindungi mu…bahkan aku tidak bisa melindungi Changmin."

"Yun…semua itu bukan kesalahanmu. Changmin pasti mengerti." Heechul tersenyum lembut. "Semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu Yun. Pengobatanmu belum berakhir. Kau masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali berjalan. Coba lihat, kau sudah bisa menggerakkan sedikit kakimu bukan? Kau tidak akan lumpuh selamanya, Yun."

"Naif kah aku, jika aku tetap membiarkan diriku seperti ini, untuk mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku, Eomma?" ucap Yunho lirih, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya anakku." Heechul tersenyum kecil.

Yunho mengalihkan matanya ke luar.

"Oh, Siwon datang lagi." Gumam Yunho.

Heechul pun tertarik untuk melihat ke luar dimana Jaejoong sedang berhadapan dengan Siwon dan Heechul tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat tubuh besar Siwon terbanting keras ke tanah.

"Ha ha ha, kau lihat itu, Yun. Jaejoongie sungguh keren. Eomma tidak menyesal telah menikahkannya denganmu Yun."

Yunho hanya menatap lurus ke luar, pada wajah pendampingnya yang dia akui sungguh menawan itu. Tapi, masih ada keraguan di hati Yunho. Bisakah dia mempercayai Jaejoong?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Cerita nggak jelas lainnya. Dan mungkin akan menyusul lagi cerita-cerita lainnya.

Dan ini adalah Fanfic Rated M pertama yang aku buat. Aku sedikit gemetar saat mengetik bagian ehem-ehemnya. Tapi tidak aku post sekarang.

Oke, thanks.

Semoga cerita ini bisa menambah bahan bacaan kalian.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

I AM THE BEST

(YunJae Fanfiction)

By:

Kuminosuki

* * *

Genre:

Romance

Rated:

M

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsure YAOI, bagi yang tidak suka diharap untuk tidak melanjutkan. Cerita ini FIKTIF belaka, jika ada kesamaan cerita dan kejadian, maka itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar dan dimohon untuk membacanya di tempat yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

 **Open Your Mind, Open Your Heart**

.

.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan, dan laki-laki itu masih tetap berdiri di samping pemuda Jung itu? Hebat juga, memangnya seberapa besar biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk menyewa orang itu?" kata Choi Jung Woo. Pria tua berkacamata itu menyesap kembali wine yang ada di tangannya sembari menatap sinis pasangan muda Jung yang terlihat di dekat air pancuran.

"Aku rasa tidak begitu banyak. Hyung pikir berapa banyak lagi harta kekayaan Jung yang tersisa? Heh, masa gemilang mereka sudah lama pudar Hyung." Balas Lee Jong Won. "Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sampai saatnya keluarga mereka benar-benar jatuh miskin dan hancur. Jika saatnya sudah tiba, aku akan mengambil alih resort mereka yang ada di pulau Jeju."

Choi Jung Woo mendengus pelan. "Sejak dulu usahamu mengambil alih resort itu belum juga berhasil Jong Won-ah. Mau sampai kapan?"

"Yang pasti sampai aku berhasil mendapatkannya, Hyung." Kata Lee Jong Won.

.

.

"Yun, coba makan ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan sebuah kue bulat berwarna pink ke mulut Yunho. Yunho pun menurutinya dan memakan kue bulat itu.

"Manis." Gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Enak? Hm… aku pernah mencoba untuk membuatnya, tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda."

Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Laki-laki itu sebenarnya tidak ingin datang ke acara pertunangan sepupunya ini. Dulu, saat dia menikahi Jaejoong pun, Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak mengundang orang lain. Pernikahannya hanya disaksikan oleh ibunya, pastur, dan para pelayan yang masih tersisa di mansionnya.

Yunho menatap diam-diam pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia sungguh menawan, Yunho akui itu. Benar kata ibunya, Jaejoong akan tampil sangat mempesona dengan pakaian yang ibunya pilihkan itu. Yunho bahkan sudah berkali-kali mendapati pandangan kagum dari orang-orang yang ada di pesta ini untuk Jaejoong. Seandainya saja…. Seandainya saja Jaejoong tidak menikah dengannya, mungkin laki-laki itu bisa lebih bahagia. Bukan terperangkap bersamanya dan merawat orang lumpuh sepertinya.

"Yun? Yunho?" Yunho keluar dari semua lamunannya saat suara Jaejoong terdengar tepat dari arah kirinya. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati pandangan khawatir Jaejoong terhadapnya.

"A-ada apa, Jae?"

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm? Apa kau bosan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia berjongkok agar bisa manatap wajah suaminya dengan leluasa.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun."

Jaejoong diam, namun matanya masih terus memperhatikan raut wajah suaminya yang hanya tampak sebelah itu, karena wajah sebelah kiri sang suami masih tertutupi oleh topeng putih yang setia menutupi bekas luka yang merusak wajah suaminya tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mengeryitkan alisnya, "Tapi… kita belum lama disini, Jae."

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, "Apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar lalu mengangguk. Jaejoong tersenyum semakin lebar, dia senang karena Yunho sudah mulai sering berkomunikasi dengannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, dimana Yunho akan semakin terbuka dan menerima keberadaannya.

Selama Jaejoong dan Yunho berkeliling, banyak orang-orang yang menatap ke arah mereka dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak terhadap pasangan Jung itu. Jika Yunho sudah terbiasa, maka berbeda dengan pasangannya. Jaejoong bahkan sudah meremas-remas pegangan kursi roda sang suami untuk menahan amarahnya.

Jaejoong tidak akan marah jika dia yang dibicarakan, tapi Jaejoong tidak suka jika mulut orang-orang itu mulai menghina-hina suaminya. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menonjok habis mulut kotor orang-orang yang haus kekuasaan itu. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin lebih mempermalukan Yunho lagi. Jika dia berbuat onar disini, maka Yunholah yang akan kesulitan, pikir Jaejoong.

Tuk!

Pyar!

"Akh..ap-apa yang…" Yunho terkejut saat sebuah gelas wine terjatuh tepat di atas pangkuannya. Sebagian wajah, baju dan celananya basah akibat tumpahan wine itu.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar, dia segera beralih ke depan Yunho dan mengecek keadaan sang suami. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap wajah Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jaejoong pada wanita yang menumpahkan wine pada Yunho. Suaranya membuat perhatian para tamu undangan mengarah padanya.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada menyebalkan. Tidak satu atau dua orang yang melayangkan tatapan merendahkan pada Yunho, membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tertawa.

Jaejoong menatapnya geram, namun sentuhan pada tangannya menghentikan gerakan Jaejoong yang ingin sekali menjambak rambut wanita itu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang menahannya. Kepala suaminya itu menggeleng pelan, membuat Jaejoong kembali mundur dan beralih mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusap wajah Yunho perlahan.

"Dia membuatmu basah." Ucap Jaejoong, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca akibat perbuatan orang-orang sialan itu pada suaminya. Apa salah Yunho? Suaminya itu hanya duduk diatas kursi rodanya dan tidak mengganggu siapa pun. Sungguh keterlaluan mereka. Jaejoong membatin kesal.

"Akh, Jae…su-sudah. Tidak usah dibersihkan lagi." Kata Yunho saat Jaejoong mengusap celananya. Yunho merasa geli karena usapan yang dilakukan Jaejoong sedikit menekan area pribadinya, dan lagi pula, mereka sedang berada di tempat umum sekarang. Banyak pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan mata bulatnya, "Apa kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong. Laki-laki manis itu ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum amarahnya semakin memuncak.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membantu melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Yunho, lalu membuka jas dan dasi yang pakai oleh suaminya tersebut. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika dia ingin membuka kemeja putih Yunho. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu menghentikannya dan menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Jae. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Kata Yunho.

"Tapi…"

"Keluarlah. Tuan Jang yang akan mengurusku."

Jaejoong terdiam. Selalu seperti ini, namun Jaejoong tidak membantah.

Cup.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong setelah mengecup singkat kening sang suami. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Tuan Jang dan seorang pelayan lain yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Sesuatu yang jarang untuk melihat wajah majikan mereka yang sedikit dinodai oleh rona kemerahan.

"Ke-kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat bantu aku mengganti pakaian." Perintah Yunho sedikit tergagap.

.

.

Jika kalian menduga bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong sekamar, maka kalian salah. Faktanya kamar mereka berdua terpisah. Semua tentu karena Yunho, yang saat itu masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Jaejoong disampingnya. Yunho masih belum bisa mempercayai Jaejoong sepenuhnya, dan hanya menganggap Jaejoong adalah orang yang disewa ibunya untuk menjaganya, juga sebagai tameng agar wasiat yang diberikan oleh sang kakek bisa dilaksanakan olehnya.

Mungkin kita hanya bisa berharap pada waktu yang akan bergulir diantara mereka, hingga Yunho bisa menerima Jaejoong sepenuhnya.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Jaejoong tidak langsung beranjak tidur. Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk melakukan olahraga singkat sambil menghapus kekesalannya terhadap kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Yunho beberapa waktu lalu. Jaejoong melompat-lompat, merenggangkan kaki dan tangannya, lalu melakukan push up sebanyak lima puluh kali. Dan kegiatannya itu masih belum juga membuat kekesalannya hilang.

Jaejoong memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin berkeliling mansion atau berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar. Namun pada akhirnya, kaki Jaejoong berlabuh di dapur. Tangannya dengan lihai mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan untuk dia buat menjadi kudapan malam.

"Tuan muda."

Jaejoong menoleh ke pintu dapur dan mendapati sosok Tuan Jang di sana.

"Oh, Tuan Jang. Apa Yunho sudah tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Tuan Jang tersenyum, "Saat saya tinggalkan, Tuan Muda Yunho sedang membaca buku di kamarnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih, Tuan Jang. Kau boleh beristirahat."

"Um…apa Tuan Muda butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Tuan Jang mengangguk lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum pamit meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian kudapan malam Jaejoong selesai. Beberapa potong buah apel dan pir, semangkuk sereal dengan susu vanilla, juga beberapa potong kimbab yang dia buat dalam waktu lima belas menit.

"Hahh… kenapa aku malah membuat banyak sekali." Gumam Jaejoong. Tapi segera dia tata semua itu ke atas nampan dan niatnya akan dia bawa ke dalam kamar. Namun kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat Yunho yang sedang termangu di depan kamarnya.

Sebelah alis Jaejoong naik, dan segera dia dekati suaminya yang tampaknya sedang berpikir itu.

"Yun?" panggilan Jaejoong ternyata cukup ampuh untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yunho padanya. "Sedang apa kau di luar?"

"Oh, Jae…" Yunho sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong masih terjaga.

"Hm? Ada apa Yun?"

"Ah…tidak…tidak ada apa-apa."

Jaejoong ingin berjongkok dan menatap wajah Yunho yang menunduk, tapi nampan yang dia pegang saat ini membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau di luar Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mendongak, "Aku… hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak bisa tidur?" ulang Jaejoong. "Aku juga." Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku membuat kudapan, mau makan bersama?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak membantah saat Yunho berkata dia ingin ke ruang baca. Di malam yang cukup dingin seperti ini, ruang baca memang salah satu tempat yang cukup direkomendasikan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Di ruangan itu ada perapian yang bisa membuat tubuh hangat dan nyaman.

Jaejoong memaksa Yunho untuk duduk di atas sofa, berdampingan dengannya, oleh karena itu Jaejoong pun membantu Yunho untuk berpindah dari kursi rodanya ke sofa. Setelah memastikan Yunho duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa dan pakaian hangat sudah cukup melindungi Yunho, Jaejoong pun segera menyalakan perapian agar suhu dingin cepat berganti menjadi hangat.

Yunho hanya bisa memandangi gerakan Jaejoong dari tempat duduknya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jaejoong pun duduk di samping kiri Yunho sambil memakan serealnya.

Yunho diam. Tidak tahu apa yang mau dia perbincangkan dengan Jaejoong. Jujur, pada awalnya dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin keluar kamarnya dan menemui Jaejoong. Yunho bahkan sudah berkali-kali ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong, namun selalu tidak jadi hingga pada akhirnya dia ketahuan oleh pendampingnya itu sendiri.

"Mmm…Yun…" panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong. "Hm?" gumamnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong. Mulutnya masih asik mengunyah sereal.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong ke buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Yunho. "Mungkin karena kejadian di pesta Na Rim tadi." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho cukup lama.

"Kau..." Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk serealnya yang belum habis ke atas meja lalu memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho. "Apakah kau tidak merasa kesal, Yun? Mereka…memperlakukanmu dengan buruk." Kata Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. "Kau tahu? Aku sungguh sangat kesal tadi, tapi kenapa kau menghentikanku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menghajar wanita tadi, hm?"

"Kau hanya akan membuang-buang tenagamu, Jae. Mereka tidak akan berhenti walau kau menghajar mereka satu per satu. Yang ada malah lebih dari itu, mereka bisa saja membencimu dan melukaimu." Jawab Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan sangat berat, lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan Changmin, Jae. Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin kau jauh terlibat dalam masalah kami."

Jaejoong masih tetap dengan posisinya, "Tapi aku suamimu, Yun. Aku berhak untuk masuk ke dalam masalahmu."

"Itu tidak cukup dijadikan alasan. Kau hanya dipaksa ibuku untuk—"

"Eomma tidak memaksaku, Yun. Aku yang mengambil keputusan itu sendiri. Malam itu…saat kau hanya diam direndahkan oleh Siwon, aku sudah mengambil keputusan itu tanpa ragu."

Yunho mendesah, "Kau hanya mengasihaniku."

Jaejoong mengatupkan mulutnya. Mata besarnya menatap sendu pada suaminya itu.

"Ne, benar. Aku hanya mengasihanimu. Kau sungguh kasihan, Yun. Kau membuatku merasa prihatin."

"Jika kau sudah sadar, aku mohon jangan terlalu melibatkan dirimu dengan masalahku, Jae. Cukup sampai rasa kasihan itu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Jaejoong mengambil lagi mangkuk serealnya dan memakannya dengan brutal hingga habis. Rasa kesalnya timbul lagi ditambah penolakan-penolakan Yunho yang membuat kepalanya bertambah panas.

Yunho menghela nafas. Jaejoong sama sulitnya dengan Changmin, pikir Yunho. Yunho menaruh buku tebalnya di atas meja, lalu tangannya mengambil satu potong buah apel yang ada di piring lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu keluargamu tentang penikahan kita, Jae?" Tanya Yunho setelah beberapa menit mereka saling berdiam diri.

"Aku tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk memberitahu mereka."

Yunho menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau."

Yunho kembali diam. Karena dirinya? Pikir Yunho. Apa karena kondisinya? Benar, diantara kerabatnya saja Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan malu karena menikahi pria sepertinya, apalagi jika Jaejoong harus mengenalkan dirinya pada keluarganya?

Yunho mengulum senyum miris saat pikiran-pikiran itu memasuki otaknya. Yah, dia harus tahu diri, seperti apa dirinya.

"Baik ayah dan ibuku… mereka bukan orang yang akan peduli dengan kabar pernikahanku." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Yunho, membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut saat mendapat tambahan berat dari tubuh Jaejoong. "Aku takut mereka akan memanfaatkanmu." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, namun Yunho bisa mendengar nada sedih dari suara pendampingnya itu. "Aku juga tidak ingin membuat bebanmu bertambah. Cukup dengan kesan negative dari orang lain yang memusuhimu, aku tidak ingin kesan negative juga keluar dari Ibu dan Ayahku."

Yunho diam, mencermati baik-baik perkataan Jaejoong.

"Bukan karena kau malu dengan kondisiku?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong mendelik sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa kau baru saja berpikiran buruk tentangku?"

Yunho mengulum senyum, "Aku bukan orang yang bisa membaca isi hatimu. Bukan salahku jika aku berpikiran negative tentangmu."

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Keterlaluan." Jaejoong melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya di depan dada. "Memang benar aku merasa kasihan padamu, Yun. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa malu dengan kondisimu. Kau harus percaya itu."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, mencari kebenaran di mata pendamping hidupnya itu. Yunho tidak tahu, apakah dia harus percaya atau tidak dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. Seperti yang dia katakan tadi, dia bukan orang yang bisa membaca isi hati orang lain. Keragu-raguan itu masih tetap ada di hatinya. Dan itu cukup mengesalkan.

"Terkadang aku juga kesal padamu." Lanjut Jaejoong, membuat kerutan heran tercipta di wajah Yunho. "Aku merasa kau masih menganggapku orang asing. Aku ini suamimu, tapi kau jarang sekali meresponku, bahkan kau tidak mau membuka topengmu itu di depanku."

Secara refleks, Yunho langsung menyentuh topeng putihnya yang terpasang apik di wajahnya ketika mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jaejoong.

"Ini…bukan hal yang harus kau permasalahkan, Jae."

"Bagaimana tidak? Topengmu itu membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu secara keseluruhan."

Yunho menghela nafas lagi, "Jangan kekanakan. Ini hanya topeng."

"Tapi itu menggangguku, Yun. Kau harus membuka itu. Setidaknya jika bersamaku."

"Kau hanya akan ngeri melihat lukaku, Jae."

"Tidak. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali."

"Waktu itu bahkan kau terkejut saat melihat lukaku."

"Itu karena aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak kaget." Kata Jaejoong. "Sekarang kau harus membukanya, Yun."

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak, Jae. Lebih baik jangan."

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak pernah merasa malu dengan kondisimu, Yun. Aku ingin kau lebih terbuka padaku. Jika kau merasa malu pada kondisimu, itu artinya kau tidak menghargai dirimu sendiri, Yun."

Yunho mengusap sebelah wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Dia heran dengan kemauan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu berubah cukup cepat dan semakin hari semakin cerewet padanya.

"Kau mau melakukannya atau aku?" Jaejoong menatap tajam suaminya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal." Kata Yunho sambil melepas pengait topengnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia memang sedikit memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Dia cukup jengah sebenarnya, apalagi Yunho seakan tidak ingin bersama dengannya sejak awal. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa terus menerus membiarkan hubungannya dengan Yunho begitu-begitu saja, jika Yunho tidak mau memberikan celah dalam hubungan mereka, maka Jaejoong lah yang akan membuat celah itu. Dia tidak peduli apa kata Yunho, namun yang pasti Jaejoong tulus ingin dekat dengan laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya begitu topeng di wajahnya terlepas, dia tidak sekalipun ingin menatap Jaejoong. Topeng putihnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas pangkuannya, masih dalam genggamannya tanpa ada niat untuk melepasnya. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, puas dengan tindakan Yunho.

Ini adalah kali kedua Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho secara keseluruhan. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul melihat Yunho yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Ada rasa bersalah yang muncul di benaknya, tapi dia tetap harus melakukannya.

Yunho sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sebuah usapan di wajahnya. Matanya terbuka untuk melihat apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Alisnya sedikit berkerut begitu mendapatkan tatapan iba dari Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, apa yang membuat pikiranmu terganggu, huh?" Tanya Yunho. Sebelah tangannya mencoba mengusir telapak tangan Jaejoong yang menempel di wajahnya yang rusak.

"Aku sedang membayangkan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan dari luka ini. Melihatnya membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Itu pasti sakit sekali." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho menghela nafas, dia tidak lagi menghalangi tangan Jaejoong yang terulur untuk mengelus wajahnya.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi. Luka ini sudah lama." Kata Yunho.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin, kau masih menyimpan rasa sakitnya di memorimu, iya kan?"

Yunho mengulum senyum kecutnya.

"Tidak perlu aku katakan, kau pun sudah tahu."

Jaejoong masih mengelus-ngelus wajah kasar suaminya itu, dan Yunho tetap membiarkannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan asmara dengan seorang pria sebelumnya." Kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong bergumam. "Hm…aku juga tidak pernah."

"Berhentilah mengelus wajahku, Jae."

"Hum…" Jaejoong menarik lagi tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya menyamping di sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki. "Kapan terakhir kali kau pacaran?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau… kau seharusnya sudah tahu. Aku yakin Eomma sudah menceritakan segala hal tentangku padamu."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Memang, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Kau juga boleh bertanya banyak hal tentangku. Biar impas."

Yunho memperbaiki cara duduknya agar lebih nyaman lagi lalu berdehem kecil sebelum kembali berkata-kata.

"Terakhir kali aku pacaran…" Yunho melirik Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan. "…8 tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu alasan kalian putus?"

"Astaga, Jae. Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Kau jelas-jelas sudah tahu jawabannya." Kata Yunho sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil. "Sekarang giliranmu. Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku." Lanjutnya.

Yunho menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya lagi secara perlahan. Dia mengubah pandangannya ke bawah.

"Kau sendiri? Kapan terakhir kali pacaran?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong memangku dagunya di atas lutut lalu berkata, "Hm…Satu tahun yang lalu kira-kira."

"Lalu kenapa kalian putus?"

Jaejoong mengeryit masam sebelum menjawab, "Dia punya kekasih lain dan…" Jaejoong memutus kata-katanya.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Yunho tak sabar.

"Dan… Dan dia membawa kabur uang tabungan yang aku siapkan untuk pernikahan kami."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau tidak melaporkannya pada polisi?"

Jaejoong berdecak, "Aku tidak tega. Apalagi saat itu aku masih mencintainya."

Yunho menyipitkan matanya sesaat, lalu kembali berkata.

"Lalu… apa kau masih mencintainya sekarang?" bibir Yunho terkatup rapat setelah mengatakan kalimat Tanya itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Jaejoong, menanti jawaban itu keluar dari bibir berwarna kemerahan milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri terdiam. Bukan, bukannya Jaejoong tidak ingin menjawab, hanya saja dia bingung mau menjawab seperti apa. Dia tidak tahu apakah perasaannya masih tersisa untuk mantan kekasihnya itu atau tidak. Jujur saja, walaupun wanita di masa lalunya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan Jaejoong berusaha melupakannya, namun tidak pernah sedikitpun perasaan benci muncul terhadap mantannya itu. Apa itu bisa dikatakan jika Jaejoong masih menaruh rasa sayang pada wanita itu? Atau karena Jaejoong yang terlalu baik, hingga membiarkan dirinya disakiti?

Ah, Molla.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya. Yunho yang melihatnya entah mengapa merasa kesal. Dia kesal karena Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Kesal.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Jaejoong." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mentap Yunho.

"Aku… tidak tahu." Kata Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku padanya saat ini."

"Berarti kau masih mencintainya?" Yunho sedikit tercekat saat bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yun." Jaejoong menghela nafas kecil.

"Kau…kau masih menyukai orang lain, padahal kau sudah menikah!"

Jaejoong mengeryitkan alisnya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah bingung saat mendengar perkataan Yunho yang tidak jelas, menurutnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Yun?"

Alis Yunho terangkat tinggi, "Apa? Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa?" ucap Yunho lalu tangannya mengambil piring berisi kimbab dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Yunho langsung memasukkan dua potong kimbab ke dalam mulutnya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Mulutnya terlihat penuh hingga kedua pipinya menggembung.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum geli saat melihat Yunho seperti itu. Kenapa laki-laki itu, pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap bibir Yunho yang tertempel remah dari rumput laut yang membungkus kimbab buatannya.

Jaejoong memang tidak pernah memiliki hubungan asmara dengan pria, sama seperti Yunho. Namun Jaejoong tidak akan lupa untuk mengurus Yunho, menjaga laki-laki itu agar tetap baik dan sehat. Jaejoong merasa senang sebenarnya, karena Yunho sudah mulai membuka diri padanya. Memang sedikit mengejutkan, Yunho tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah apa yang membuat laki-laki di hadapan Jaejoong itu berubah, tapi yang jelas, Jaejoong mensyukurinya. Jaejoong berharap dia dan Yunho bisa menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Walau hanya menjadi sahabat.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sebenarnya chapter ini tidak putus sampai paragraf diatas, tapi... mungkin aku akan mengganti adegannya sedikit dan memasukkannya di Chap 3. Aku lupa jika Puasa sudah dekat. He he he. Bagi muslim, akan sangat berbahaya jika ada adegan ehem-ehemnya kan ya? Hhh... aku jadi bingung kapan harus update lagi. Atau mungkin aku akan mengganti kerangkanya dan adegan ehem-ehemnya di tunda sampe stelah Lebaran ya?

Hm...

Ya sudahlah.

Nikmatin pelan-pelan aja ya.

Klo ada kritik dan saran silahkan, siapa tahu ada yang terlewat atau ada adegan yang ganjil.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


End file.
